At The Water's Edge
by Rainwhisker
Summary: Kinkstar, the leader of FireClan, suddenly disappears from the camp. Will Riverheart ever make it into becoming a leader, or will FireClan banish her from the forest forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warm shafts of the golden sun cast down on Riverheart as she stalked a mouse. She had been made a warrior not many moons ago and had finished training her first apprentice, Goldheart, a few sunrises ago. And just yesterday, Kinkstar had made her the new deputy of FireClan, since Dapplefur decided to retire. She had sent out all the patrols this morning and had the apprentices bring fresh-kill to the elders and the queens nursing kits. Everything seemed perfect.

Then, Riverheart thought of how low the fresh-kill pile was. At the thought of it, her belly began to grumble with hunger. How I wish I could eat a mouse! she thought, as she started to pounce on the mouse she had been stalking for a long time. But the Clan must be fed first. I can't break the warrior code!

As Riverheart sank her razor-sharp claws into the mouse's back, it squealed with pain and tried to escape her tight grip, but couldn't. It was trapped. In a few seconds, it was dead.

Riverheart looked up. It was nearly sunhigh. She knew that she had to be back in camp before sunhigh, so she started toward the FireClan camp with the mouse dangling from her mouth.

As she reached the camp, Riverheart heard a familiar voice call her. She hurried toward the fresh-kill pile, dropped the mouse, and hurried toward Leafheart's den.

"Is there anything wrong, Leafheart?" Riverheart asked sounding very concerned.

Leafheart looked up. "Kinkstar has greencough," she sighed.

"Kinkstar has greencough? What are we going to do?" Riverheart exclaimed. "He can't have greencough! He's on his last life and if he has greencough, what am I going to do? I don't even know how to be a good leader!"

"Riverheart, please calm down," Leafheart said calmly, as looked at over Kinkstar. "He'll be fine as long as he doesn't exit the camp."

"So you're sure that Kinkstar will be alright?" Riverheart asked. She was really scared that she'd have to be leader of FireClan without even knowing how. It was a scary thought.

"Yes, I'm sure, Riverheart," Leafheart said comfortingly.

"I guess," Riverheart sighed, as she padded back to her den, feeling slightly comforted, even if she was still very concerned about Kinkstar.

Riverheart lay awake that night, thinking about Kinkstar. If Kinkstar died, then she would have to be the leader of FireClan. But she couldn't, she just couldn't! She wanted to kill herself right then, but then she remembered her loyalty to FireClan. She didn't know what to do. How could she not become leader and betray her Clan? But she really didn't want to become leader. Kinkstar was the noblest leader of FireClan, and Riverheart didn't want to betray him, but she just couldn't make up her mind. She decided to talk it over with Lilacfrost in the morning.

As Riverheart thought about all the confusion, she slowly and drowsily fell asleep in her warm, moss-covered bed.

Riverheart awoke the next morning. Still blinking away sleep, She was feeling very concerned about Kinkstar. But she knew that after she talked with Lilacfrost, everything would be all right.

After she devoured a few mice, Riverheart set off to find Lilacfrost. She looked around the whole camp for her, but she couldn't find her. And so, she decided to visit Kinkstar.

"Goldheart," Riverheart said, as she approached her. "Where's Lilacfrost?"

"I haven't seen her since I woke up," Goldheart replied. "That's really strange. I wish I could help you, but I can't."

"I know," sighed Riverheart, as she turned to leave.

"Riverheart!"

Riverheart spun around. It was Lilacfrost. But where was she anyways? It was strange how she just ran out of nowhere.

"Lilacfrost!" Riverheart exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"There's no time to talk now," she panted. "I have very important news for you!"

"What's up?" Riverheart asked.

"Kinkstar - Kinkstar's gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviewers! Here are all the reviewers so far:

Person

RiverOfTheRushingWaterFan

Leafheart

Erin Hunter Fan

WarriorsFan

After you read this chapter, can you figure out why the story is called At the Water's Edge?

Chapter 2

"Kinkstar? Gone?" Riverheart exclaimed. She automatically froze.

"Riverheart," Lilacfrost sighed. "Kinkstar is gone. Please don't ask about it. I don't know, Riverheart. I really don't."

Goldheart looked puzzled. She had no idea what Lilacfrost was talking about. Riverheart knew exactly what Lilacfrost meant. After all, they had been best friends ever since they were kits.

"I'll go organize the patrols," Riverheart declared, as she padded off to a fairly large group of warriors.

"Riverheart," a huge golden tom said with respect. This warrior was Lightningclaw, and he had a unique way of greeting others. He did not dip his head in greeting, but he respectfully said the name of the cat of which he was talking to. Of course, he _was_ very respectful when he greeted others, so nobody minded.

"Kinkstar's gone," Riverheart tersely said.

"Kinkstar's _what_?" exclaimed a blue-gray warrior, who looked exactly like Riverheart, except with bright green eyes and white paws.

"Kinkstar's gone," repeated Riverheart. "Lightningclaw, organize the patrols. I will be going to the MistClan border."

All the warriors looked stunned. They had never seen Riverheart behave like this before. She had always been a generous and caring cat. She had always been kind to them and organized the patrols herself. Why had she told Lightningclaw to organize the patrols? Was Lightningclaw going to be the new deputy? Riverheart was surely acting very strangely ever since Kinkstar had greencough.

Riverheart hurried out of camp toward the MistClan border. She only wanted to go there to check because Kinkstar was always friends with MistClan and the river was his favorite place.

When Riverheart reached the river, she realized that she was not wrong. She saw a dead pheasant, and next to it was Kinkstar.

"Kinkstar!" Riverheart exclaimed, as she hurried toward him. "Kinkstar, are you okay?"

"Riverheart," Kinkstar whispered. "Riverheart, listen to me. When I die, take this pheasant back to camp and go to Highstones to get your nine lives. I know you will be a great leader someday, perhaps the greatest leader of FireClan. I will not be gone forever. I will be hunting with StarClan and watching over you. I will be with you, guiding you, forever and always."

"Kinkstar, no!" Riverheart said. "Kinkstar, don't die! What am I going to do without you?"

"Riverheart, take care." After he said those last words, Kinkstar died.

Riverheart sighed. _He did his best_, she thought. _He caught a pheasant and saved the Clan. He died to save the Clan._


	3. Sorry

**Sorry, but I won't be updating this story anymore. Sorry to all of you who enjoyed this. I just don't have the time to update. If you would like to continue this story, send me a private message.**


End file.
